eminemfandomcom-20200213-history
Just Don't Give A Fuck
Just Don't Give A Fuck was released on Eminem's demo album The Slim Shady EP. An edited version was later released on Eminems debut album The Slim Shady LP. Just Don't Give A Fuck was the first single on the album. It is thought to be about Eminem not giving a fuck, about what other people thought of him, hence the title "Just Don't Give A Fuck". A sequel song titled "Still Don't Give a Fuck" was also released on The Slim Shady LP. Track Listing American CD Single American Cassette Single German CD Single Lyrics by Frogg Whoah! A get your hands in the air, and get to clappin 'em and like, back and forth because ah this is... what you thought it wasn't... It beez.. the brothers representin' the Dirty Dozen I be the F-R-O the double G (coughing in background) And check out the man he goes by the name of er... 1 Slim Shady, brain dead like Jan Brady I'm a M80, you Lil' like that Kim lady. I'm buzzin, Dirty Dozen, naughty rotten rhymer Cursin at you players worse than Marty Schottenheimer. You wacker than the motherfucker you bit your style from You ain't go' sell two copies if you press a double album. Admit it, fuck it, while we comin out in the open I'm doin acid, crack, smack, coke and smokin dope then; My name is Marshall Mathers, I'm an alcoholic (Hi Marshall) I have a disease and they don't know what to call it Better hide your wallet cause I'm comin up quick to strip your cash Bought a ticket to your concert just to come and whip your ass Bitch, I'm comin out swingin, so fast it'll make your eyes spin You gettin knocked the fuck out like Mike Tyson The Proof is in the puddin, just ask the Deshaun Holton I'll slit your motherfuckin throat worse than Ron Goldman Chorus So when you see me on your block with two glocks Screamin Fuck the World like Tupac I just don't give a fuck!! Talkin that shit behind my back, dirty mackin tellin your boys that I'm on crack I just don't give a fuck!! So put my tape back on the rack Go run and tell your friends my shit is wack I just don't give a fuck!! But see me on the street and duck Cause you gon' get stuck, stoned, and snuffed Cause I just don't give a fuck!! 2 I'm Nicer than Pete, but I'm on a Serch to crush a Milkbone I'm Everlasting, I melt Vanilla Ice like silicone I'm ill enough to just straight up diss you for no reason I'm colder than snow season when it's twenty below freezin Flavor with no seasonin, this is the sneak preview I'll diss your magazine and still won't get a weak review I'll make your freak leave you, smell the Folgers crystals This is a lyrical combat, gentlemen hold your pistols But I form like Voltron and blast you with my shoulder missiles Slim Shady, M&M was the old initials (Bye-bye!) Extortion, snortin, supportin abortion Pathological liar, blowin shit outta proportion The looniest, zaniest, spontaneous, sporadic Impulsive thinker, compulsive drinker, addict Half animal, half man Dumpin your dead body inside of a fuckin trash can With more holes than an Afghan Chorus So when you see me on your block with two glocks Screamin Fuck the World like Tupac I just don't give a fuck!! Talkin that shit behind my back, dirty mackin tellin your boys that I'm on crack I just don't give a fuck!! So put my tape back on the rack Go run and tell your friends my shit is wack I just don't give a fuck!! But see me on the street and duck Cause you gon' get stuck, stoned, and snuffed Cause I just don't give a fuck!! 3 Somebody let me out this limousine (hey, let me out!) I'm a caged demon, on stage screamin like Rage Against the Machine I'm convinced I'm a fiend, shootin up while this record is spinnin Clinically brain dead, I don't need a second opinion. Fuck droppin the jewel, I'm flippin the sacred treasure I'll bite your motherfuckin style, just to make it fresher I can't take the pressure, I'm sick of bitches Sick of naggin bosses bitchin while I'm washin dishes In school I never said much, too busy havin a headrush Doin too much rush had my face flushed like red blush Then I went to Jim Beam, that's when my face grayed Went to gym in eighth grade, raped the women's swim team Don't take me for a joke I'm no comedian Too many mental problems got me snortin coke and smokin weed again I'm goin up over the curb, drivin on the median Finally made it home, but I don't got the key to get in Chorus So when you see me on your block with two glocks Screamin Fuck the World like Tupac I just don't give a fuck!! Talkin that shit behind my back, dirty mackin tellin your boys that I'm on crack I just don't give a fuck!! So put my tape back on the rack Go run and tell your friends my shit is wack I just don't give a fuck!! But see me on the street and duck Cause you gon' get stuck, stoned, and snuffed Cause I just don't give a fuck!! Outro Shit, fuck everyone! Outsidaz... Pace One... Young Zee... Fuck the entire world! Music Video Notes *First Eminem song to have a music video Category:Song Category:The Slim Shady LP Category:1990s Category:Single Category:The Slim Shady EP Category:1997